


Aftermath

by crazystargirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Keith (Voltron), BAMF Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, I have decided that marvel will appear, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Keith can and will kick your ass, Keith has nightmares, Keith was an assassin, Shiro (Voltron) is a good bro, and Bucky - Freeform, don't mess with him, he knew natasha, not until later chapters though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazystargirl/pseuds/crazystargirl
Summary: Even after decades, Keith is dealing with the aftermath of what the Red Room forced him to become. Haunted by the faces of those long gone, he struggles to cope with Team Voltron penetrating some of his barriers.





	1. Chapter 1

The doctors watched in fascination as he screamed, thrashing around in pain. His blood burned as the serum coursed through his veins. Then, nothing, only numbness. He blinked slowly, everything was hazy. He could just about make out the astounded faces of the doctors. "Amazing, he's the first one to survive so far". He had survived, how? Then, they stuck another needle in his arm and the world went black.

Keith woke up with a scream caught in his throat. He had been having the same nigtmare on repeat for weeks. He leapt from the bed and tugged off his sweaty clothes, he lay back on the bed in only his boxers and tried to calm himself down. It had been almost ninety years, why was he still having nightmares? Breathing slowly, he diverted his thoughts from the nightmare and checked the time. It wasn't as early as he had originally thought, the others were probably up already. It was a miracle nothing major had happened while he was asleep, he probably wouldn't have been able to fight in his condition. Sighing and heaving himself off of the bed, he changed back into his clothes and headed for the lounge.  
He was right, the others were already up and chatting in the lounge. "Keith! Perfect timing, we were just going to call you for training!", Allura told him with a smile. Keith smiled back, it wasn't real but it looked the part. Shiro gave him a look which Keith knew meant that he wasn't fooled by the smile. Keith cursed himself internally, he knew he was being pulled aside for a 'chat' later. Shiro's chats were actually him pulling one of the Paladins aside to either lecture them or comfort them, usually the former as they often did something seriously wrong that warented a lecture. They all headed off to change into their armour for training. Pulling on his armour, Keith made his way to the training deck. He was the last one to arrive, as usual. 

As the scores appeared on the screen, Lance turned and smirked at Keith triumphantly. Keith knew what he meant, ha! I beat you. Keith had held back a lot during the fighting for fear of hurting someone and being viewed as a monster. As they walked out, Shiro pulled Keith to the side. "Keith, I'm seriously worried about you. You don't seem to be getting much sleep and you seem more distant", Shiro murmured. "I'm fine, Shiro. I just had a nightmare, that's all", Keith assured him. Shiro didn't look convinced. Keith suddenly felt himself being drawn in by strong arms and held to Shiro's chest. He was shocked, Shiro hugging somebody was rare. He felt himself slump in the older mans embrace. Out of nowhere, Keith started crying. "See? You're not fine", Shiro told him. Keith felt Shiro's hand rub circles on his back as he continued to cry. The sobs turned into hiccups as Keith calmed down. "From now on, if you have a nightmare, come to me.OK?". Keith nodded before turning and walking back to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith sighed and lay back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. While Shiro meant well, Keith knew that he wouldn't be taking him up on his offer. He had been offered help before, a long time ago, it didn't end well. People would tell him that others had experienced similar things and that if they could recover, so could he. Keith had tried getting help but the stories of his past were so horrific, people thought that he was making them up. From then on, he never accepted help from anyone. Sighing wearily, Keith thought back to the time after the Red Room, a happier time.

  
_Keith looked at the redhead in front of him. "The hawk let you live? I'm honestly surprised", Keith told her. "Not only that, he offered me a position as a SHIELD agent!", Natalia seemed to buzz with excitement. Keith smiled, it was rare to see the girl so happy. Especially after what had happened to her. "Are you going to go?", he questioned her. She paused briefly before answering, "I really want to, but what about you?". He chuckled, "Don't worry about me,it's your life, do as you wish". She smiled sadly, "This is goodbye then?". He returned the gesture and said, "Not forever, we can keep in touch". Her face lit up and she hugged him tightly, "Goodbye, Keith", she said, voice slightly muffled by his coat. Keith hugged her back, "Goodbye, Natalia"_

  
Keith smiled as he looked up at the ceiling, that had been the day that Natalia Romanova, a feared assassin, became Natasha Romanoff, SHIELD agent. They had kept in touch all the way until when he went to space.

  
_Keith heard the snorts coming over the speakers and grinned, he had been telling Natasha about his latest endeavor at the Garrison. "Only you could respond to, 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me' by throwing a dictionary at someones head so hard that they had to go to the hospital", she said in between laughs. "I dunno, I have a feeling that birdbrain might do the same", he said with a chuckle. "Speaking of which, how is Clint?", he questioned. "He's okay,he keeps playing pranks on the junior agents and Fury's sick of it", she replied, "Fury said that you can join SHIELD too, if you want". Keith paused before speaking, "Tell him that I appreciate the gesture but I'm finished with all that secret agent stuff. I have to go, Shiro's calling me". "Bye, Keith"._

  
Keith remembered that day clearly. Although he had said that he was done with being a secret agent/assassin, that hadn't stopped him from helping out when the Chitauri attacked.

  
_"Keith, behind you!", Clint told him through the comms. Keith spun around and shot the alien that had been sneaking up on him, it fell to the ground dead. "Thanks, Legolas", he said, glancing up at the building that Hawkeye was perched on. "Stop callin' me that!", the aforementioned archer squawked. Keith just laughed and went back to killing aliens. "Wait, who's the slightly terrifying guy with a mullet?", Tony asked, landing beside Keith. "The names Keith". "Keith? Doesn't sound very impressive", the engineer remarked, blasting a group of aliens. Keith rolled his eyes and picked up a huge piece of rubble, throwing it at a group that were riding on flying chariots. The battle went on like that for a while until Stark lead a leviathan towards them. Keith simply looked at it before it was taken down by the Hulk and Thor. The next thing that he knew, he was being hit in the face with a large piece of rubble and was knocked out._

  
When he had next woken up, he was in a SHIELD medical facility. During his time recovering from having his skull cracked open by a massive slab of building, Fury had somehow convinced him to join the Avengers. He had stayed with them up until the Kerberos launch, visiting in between studying at the Garrison (he didn't need to, he was just bored). After the Kerberos, he had told them that he had to leave as the stress was too much. Only Natasha and Clint knew that was a lie. There had been tears when he left, even Tony cried though he'd deny it later.

  
Getting up and stretching, Keith decided to go and get something to eat. He walked out of the door and something small slammed into him at high speeds, knocking him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... how'd you like the memories that I made up?   
> Also, comment what you think slammed into Keith


	3. Notice

[Discord server!](https://discord.gg/aj5AmY9) For all of you reading my stories on whatever website. You guys can ask for background information on the characters in any of my stories or give me some writing tips! 


	4. Chapter 3

Reacting on instinct, Keith flung the thing across the hall where it slammed into the wall with a yell. Taking a better look at it, Keith went pale as he realised that it was Pidge. "Oh god, are you ok?", he asked, rushing over to her.

"Stay back!", the girl yelled, causing Keith to freeze. He heard hurried footsteps coming down the hall towards them and the rest of team Voltron arrived, bayards in hand or glowing arm activated.

 

The team blinked at the scene in front of them, Pidge slumped against the wall glaring at Keith who looked horrified. "What happened here?", Shiro asked the two. It was Pidge that answered, "I ran into Keith on my way to tell him about team bonding time and the next thing I know, I'm being thrown into a wall!". Keith remained silent, cursing himself internally.

Shiro helped Pidge up and turned to Keith, his expression stern. "Keith, is this true?", he asked. Keith simply nodded, words seemed to have failed him. Shiro sighed, "Be in the lounge in fifteen minutes for team bonding, I'm bringing Pidge to the medical wing to make sure there's no damage". Again, Keith nodded before walking back into his room.

As it turned out, there was no lasting damage done to Pidge. Apart from the massive bruise on her torso. She avoided Keith for most of the night as the team bonded, this time sharing stories of their pasts.

"Hey Keith, it's your turn", Lance told him. Keith blinked, "Ok, let me think".

 

He sat there for a moment, trying to think of a good memory to share when one suddenly struck him. 'Lets see how this one goes', he thought.

 

"Alright, so. Down on Earth I had a group of really close friends. I honestly wouldn't have met them if it wasn't for some very...unfortunate circumstances"

The others were leaning in, interested as to how this would go.

 

"We were in the middle of a prank war and I teamed up with Natasha, she's literally my best friend by the way. Everyone else had come up with some pretty creative pranks, I'll give them that but me and Nat had years of experience over them"

 

Keith had a fond smile on his face as he spoke, these people were obviously very important to him.

 

"So what did you guys do?", Lance questioned, he wanted to hear just how experienced Keith was at pranking.

 

"So impatient! We thought about it for a while and decided on one that would get the whole group"

"There was a bunch of ceiling fans in the main lounge and we were in the middle of a heatwave. Nat and I bought a load of glitter and carefully poured it on the blades"

The team could see where this was going, grins spreading over their faces as they imagined the scenario.

"It was movie night when it happened. Tony was just sitting on the couch when he asked the AI to turn on the fans. The two of us ducked under blankets as they spun to life. The next thing the others knew, there was multicolored glitter everywhere and they were absolutely covered"

The others snorted as they pictured Keith's friends, covered in glitter and completely shocked.

Keith yawned, stretching his arm above his head and standing. "I'm gonna go to bed, I'm exhausted".

There was a chorus of goodnights and Keith headed to bed, drifting into an amazingly dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any explanation for this


End file.
